The Love We All Feel
by abdulstar1
Summary: What happened to Blumiere and Timpani? Where is Mary and Count Bleck? This is the second part of the "Past" series.
1. Chapter 1

Assumptions

Not much changed, but Timmy's parents names are, Terrence and Tiara.

I will update this as soon as I get a good idea on how I want the plot to go.


	2. Introductions in the light

**TIMMY**

It's school now, and Timmy Turner was now looking at another "F" that he got from his teacher, Mr. Crocker. "Another F, Turner." He said, snidely. Timmy simply sighed

and stored it in his bag. He studied hard for this, and yet he still wasn't getting below a 50. "Ok, Mr. Crocker." AJ, his smart friend, saw the F, but also saw the

answers. He frowned, asking "Why did he grade you wrong?" Timmy simply shrugged sadly, his crazy teacher believed in fairies, even though he had 1, and believed

that Timmy had fairies. So, now he is doing all he can to make Timmy admit the truth, by grades, and it was annoying to have to explain the "F" to his parents, even

though he knew they didn't care. "Sport? You okay?" Wanda asked, out of concern. The pink-haired fairy was now disguised as a pink eraser. Wanda wore a yellow

shirt, with black pants. She had pink hair which curled at the end, and also had pink lipstick. "Aw, don't worry Wanda, it's probably another F," Cosmo said. Cosmo

was disguised as a green pencil. He wore a white collar, with a black tie. He, also, wore black pants. His hair color was green, and he typically wore his hair up-front.

Wanda was typically the smart one of the group. Though, she did have the tendency to nag. Cosmo was the lesser bright one of the group, as he can spurt random

things from his mouth. "Poof, poof?" Poof asked. He was a fairy baby, one of the first in a while. Poof wore a purple baby's outfit and had 1 little piece of purple hair

from his head. He was shaped like a ball, and he could even be considered smarter than Cosmo. "I'm fine, guys," He said, although it wasn't true. Timmy was an 11-

year-old boy, with buck teeth. He wore a pink shirt, a pink baseball hat, and wore light gray pants with shoes. AJ simply frowned and asked if he wanted to talk to Mr.

Crocker, "We both know that grade is wrong, you studied with me! It should at least be a B." AJ said, trying to convince Timmy. Timmy just said, "You know what he's

going to say, plus he'll never do that." AJ tried to come up with a counter-argument, but gave up, knowing Timmy was right. Mr. Crocker was insane. Timmy had been

feeling depressed for a while, and although having fairy godparents was helpful to make him happy, he still was depressed of his home life. It's been severed up to

the point that he contemplated suicide, a few times, especially since Jorgen showed him life would be better without him. Chester, his poor friend, was away today,

and AJ, had to go somewhere important. This led Timmy to go home, knowing Vicki would be there, as cruel as ever.

 **TRIXIE**

It was another ordinary day at school, everything was the same as usual. Timmy who normally stopped by to ask her out, and even though she wanted badly to be

with him, would have to launch him into the dumpster. She hated doing that, she loved Timmy and wanted to be with him. Even if they were kids, she still knew just

by looking at him, that he was meant for her. But, her spoiled mom would never allow it, she demanded that Trixie marry somebody rich, and high-class. Trixie was

alone today, because Veronica was away with Tad and Chad, for a stay at a "Field Trip." Even though she knew it wasn' true, she wanted to be alone today. She sat,

waiting for Timmy to do the normal routine, but, after waiting for a bit, realized he wasn't coming. This made Trixie even sadder and noticed AJ looking contemplated.

Realizing AJ was looking at her like he wanted to ask her a question, she got up and pretended to be annoyed, even though she was happy for the company. "What do

you want?" She said. AJ finally said something that made her blood drop. "I think Timmy is depressed. He's been displaying all the symptoms." AJ said, clearly out of

concern. And, AJ saw her skin turn pale-white and asked if she's ok. "Yes, I'm fine, where is he?" She asked. Her bodyguard looked at her sympathetically, they liked

Timmy but had to comply with Mrs. Tang's demands. "I don't know, I think he went home early." Trixie immediately decided to go to Timmy's house, and after saying

thanks to AJ, who looked surprised, speed-walked to Timmy's house.

 **TIMPANI**

Timpani finally awoke in a field of grass. Immediately looked explored the area. It was a park, called Dimmsdale

Park." She tried to walk but noticed that she looked different. Her hair was now brown,

and she wore a green shirt, with black pants. She, also, wore brown shoes. She wore a necklace, which was a peace sign. She was a lot shorter than usual though,

about the size of a Grade 9 student. She decided to walk around and saw a black haired Asian girl. She wore white boots, a white skirt, and a pink sweater. She also

had a pink accessory on her hair, which helped straighten her hair. She was walking intently towards a house, and Timpani got the strong urge to follow her, which she

did, of course in stealth. After about 5 minutes of walking, she stopped at a house, it had 2 floors and a garage. "Honey? Vicki can't babysit today, we should cancel."

She heard a voice said. Two people exited through the door, one was a woman who had chestnut hair styled up from a curl to the bottom. She had white pants on,

and white heels. She wore a purple shirt with a white collar inside. "Honey, we really need a break." a man said. He had black hair also done up in a curl. He wore a

white collar and blue tie, as well as, black pants, and black dress shoes. The two of them frowned when Timpani noticed the Asian haired girl, shy away behind a wall.

She decided to ask where she was, before the man's voice called. "Hey, you there, the one with brown hair." She froze and turned around. They were both staring at

her, and asked: "Can you babysit our son?" Timpani was about to say "No" when they suddenly gave her a wad of cash and pushed her inside the house. She tried to

call out to them, but they had already left. "What just happened?" She asked before she saw the black haired girl stare at her. Timpani decided to ask, "Who's the boy

in his house?" The girl blinked, and said that it was, "A boy named Timmy." Timpani noticing her shyness, asked her, "Do you want to come in? Your friend with him,

right?"

 **TRIXIE**

Trixie was surprised. Most of the adults or teens in Dimmsdale were very narrow-minded or cruel, but she was nice. "Y-yes, Please, miss?" Trixie was brought up as

polite around her elders. The brown-haired girl smiled and said, "Just call me Timpani, dear." Trixie was surprised, she was very motherly and said motherly words

too, like "dear." But, she went in and asked to go to his room. Timpani nodded, and said, "She'll make food." Trixie nodded and went to Timmy's room

 **TIMMY**

"Sport, what's up?" Wanda asked again. She knew something was wrong, so she kept on asking over and over until Timmy finally was going to reply. "Well, Wa-"

Timmy was saying before he heard somebody going up the stairs. Wanda and Cosmo heard it too and instantly transformed themselves into goldfish. Timmy was

expecting Vicki to just barge in, but then somebody knocked on the door, asking "Can I come in?" Timmy said, "Yes." The door opened, and Trixie Tang, Timmy's

crush, had entered. She still looked as beautiful, as ever. "Tri-Trixie! Um, what're you doing here?" He said in shock. Wanda and even Cosmo looked surprised and

were listening very closely to the exchange. Trixie looking visibly relieved, immediately started... Crying? She ran to Timmy, hugging him. Timmy was just silent and

just returned the hug. His goldfish also looking surprised just watched. "Trixie." He said softly. Trixie who stopped hugging him, looking him dead-in-the-eye, and said,

"Don't scare me like that, Timmy Turner." She pouted. Timmy was shocked, and murmured, "I won." Trixie then asked, "Can I stay here? I don't want to go home,

just yet." Timmy said "Ok" and well they started talking. Without any peer pressure, she asked if he finished, "Skull Squisher?" Timmy said, "Yes, I did, do you want

it?" Timmy offered. Trixie said sure, and after 1 look, said: "This looks predictable and unoriginal." Timmy after hearing that couldn't help but agree, "It was,

especially the main villain. Come on, there is 0 backstory." He ranted. Trixie gasped, "What! But they're known for their backstory!" "I know right." They talked like

this until they heard a familiar voice that even Trixie hated hearing, "TWERP!"

 **TIMPANI**

Timpani finished dinner and went over to the door to check who it was. "Who is the-" She said, before being rudely interrupted by a red-haired teenager. She had a

green shirt that didn't cover her stomach area. She wore black pants and black shoes. She wore her hair like a lighting blot, and had pink lipstick on "Who are you,

I'M THE BABYSITTER HERE." Timpani was shocked, somebody with a temper around children? Not a good idea. "Um, the parents asked me to babysit, since you were

unavailable." She said, politely. The girl's red eyes simply leered at Timpani, but Timani has survived worse than an angry teen. "What! Then you did your duty, NOW

OUT!" She yelled. The kids upstairs must be terrified! So she said, "No, don't you have another babysitting job?" She was about to speak when her phone rang. She

looked annoyed, and when she saw the caller, immediately acted sweet and innocent. " _Oh? So that's what she does."_ Timpani thought, rolling her eyes. The teen saw

this and glared, while she said, "Ok! I will be there for the little biscuit." She flipped her phone off, and said, "You're lucky, twerp." And left. "Wow, she closes the door

and went upstairs to meet the children. She knocked on the door.

 **TRIXIE**

"Oh no!" Trixie said in a panic. Timmy heard Vicki's voice too and told Trixie to hide in the closet. "But Timmy.." Trixie said, unsure. "Don't worry, I have dealt with

Vicki more times than anybody here in Dimmsdale." Trixie complied, although hesitantly. Timmy was ready to face Vicki when he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Oh!" Trixie came out of the closet, saying, "I forgot to say that you don't have Vicki today." Timmy looked confuses, "Really?" Then the door opened, and it was

Timpani who entered. She grinned, "Dinner is ready, come downstairs.: She then looked at Timmy, "Oh! Hi, I'm Timpani, and you are?" Timmy looked confused and

responded with, "I'm Timmy." She smiled and asked for the both of them to come downstairs to eat. Timmy looked unsure, but got his goldfish bowl, and went

downstairs expecting disaster, but was surprised to see food on the table. There was lasagna, with macaroni and cheese. They looked hungry just looking at it. "Well

come on, don't stare! Food exists for a reason" She said, before noticing the goldfish. "Goldfish! What interesting colors!" Timpani said. Trixie explained that "Oh,

Timmy just got lucky in a mall raff;e, and got goldfish." Timpani smiled, although unsure. Timmy sighed, seems like Trixie knew he had a secret regarding the fish.

"Ah, I see, any special diets I should be aware o-" "TURNER" A big voice called

 **TIMPANI**

"Seriously, what is it with you and other imposing people." She said. First Vicki, now who else. All of a sudden, there was this huge explosion, and a lot of smoke filled

the whole room. What appeared was a huge burly tall man. He wore green military pants and a white tank-top. He had white hair and had this sort of chin that sorta

looked like a chair. He, also, carried a huge big wand. The man saw Timmy and went to grab him, but Timpani noticed quickly, and well, O'Chunks gave her a few

lessons. Grabbing the mans hand, he flipped him over and told the kids to, "Run!" The man got up, out of shock, and glared at her, hoping to intimate her. It didn't

work, and Timpani gave him the most pissed off stare she ever gave anybody. The man backed up a little, in fear, and teleported. Wait, "CRAP!" She said, running to

Timmy's room.

 **TIMMY**

Why was Jorgen here? To make my life more miserable? Wanda and Cosmo both heard him and were annoyed. "Ok, I'm serious now, why is he here?" Cosmo said,

forgetting Trixie gasping at him talking. All of a sudden, Jorgen appeared and grabbed both of them. Timpani entered the room, and instantly touched Jorgen's legs

before she teleported.

They were in Fairy World. The familiar pinkish clouds and pink, purple, and blue houses were visible to everybody. The big star antenna was still visible, but they were

in the fairy court. The pink building was still as imposing as ever, and the 5 fairy judges were seated at the top. They're clothes covering their identities, as well as,

representing Fairy World's main colors. Jorgen let go of us, and Trixie asked, "Where are we, and who is he?" I still didn't know if telling her would break Da Rules, so

I lied saying, "I don't know." Timpani appeared and asked us if we're alright. "I'm fine, but where are we?" Trixie said. Timpani frowned saying she didn't know. "Your

honors, I have brought the witnesses." The trio looked up and saw the 5 fairy judges looking at them. "And, who is the girl with the brown hair?" 1 of them asked.

Jorgen looked sheepish, admitting, "She's very feisty, your honor, I had no choice- UGHH." He explained, before feeling intense pain on his knee. Although Timpani

was short, she had her punches and sass to back up, "Feisty? Don't test me." She said, glaring at him. Jorgen muttered sorry, and said, "You see." Before getting

another kick in the knee. Timpani looked sour and saw the caped men look down on her. "Very well, we'll just erase her memory about this later. We apologize, miss?

" A fairy judge said. "Timpani, sir." Timmy looked shocked, while Trixie had stars on her eyes. "I admire her so much" Trixie whispered to Timmy. The fairy judges

nodded and looked at the kids. "Timmy Turner, you have been called to the stand to testify on why your name is in the Cave of Destinies?" Timmy said, "Why me?"

and the Fairy Judges said, "You made the most wishes out of anybody here, so its assumed you know." Timmy simply gave them a look, while Trixie and Timpani were

standing, confused. All of a sudden, about 4 small fairies wearing military outfits, were holding a painting. Timmy was confused with what he saw, Trixie looking just

as confused. "I don't see anything, it's just a blur," Timmy said, confused. Wanda and Cosmo finally decided to make an entrance, "Your honor, what is going on?"

Wanda asked. Cosmo was about to say something when he saw the painting. "Huh, WOW! What a pretty painting." Cosmo gushed. Wanda smacked her face, "Cosmo,

that paintings a blur." But Timpani saw the painting and agreed with how pretty it looked. "It does, the piano looks amazing in the center." Timpany stated. Cosmo

said, "I like how the player's eyes are blurred out like the piano is describing everything they feel for them." Timpani and Cosmo just gazed at the painting, when even

Timmy saw the painting clearly. "Huh, it does!" He exclaimed. Trixie, also, seeing said, "A painting like this could be the #1 in the world." Trixie complimented. The

fairies were shocked, and the judges banged their hammer on the circular metal. "Silence! What do you see witnesses?" The pink one said. Timmy described it to

them, "It's a painting of this person, I can't tell the age. He is playing the piano, and it looks like something is surrounding him, but it's hard to discern what it is. But,

his eyes are blurred out." The judges looked confused and asked to elaborate. "Like, they looked blurred, you can't see his eyes, so I don't know what he looks like."

He said. The judges nodded, while Jorgen scoffed. Wanda gave him the devil's stare, and said, "Timmy, are you sure your seeing right, it looks blurred to us." She

said, unsure. "No, it's not. Ask Trixie, Cosmo, and Timpani. They see it." Timmy replied. The two girls and the green fairy just nodded at his answer. "Very well! These

2 girls memories will be kept, but they'll have to stay in Fairy World." The judges said, all nodding. "What!" Timmy yelped. Trixie's mouth was agape, while Timpani

just looked at them. "You can't be serious! They're humans that… Well, aren't miserable!" Wanda exclaimed. Timpani just looked very annoyed at this, and Jorgen

noticed but decided not to say anything. "They are crucial witnesses, to this case." The judge replied. Trixie whispered, "What case?" To Timpani, while Timpani

murmured, "I don't know."They then teleported to another room, a locked room.

 **TRIXIE**

"We're locked? Well, at least it's comfortable." Timpani said. Trixie just nodded and went to examine the room. It was a purple room, with a pink ground. The beds

were even purple, as well as, the table. "They are very passionate about their colors," Timpani said. Trixie, pinking up the hint, said, "Ya! Definitely pas-" "Humans!"

They both groaned, "What does he want now?" Timpani groaned. The door opened, and Jorgen stepped in. "You can explore Fairy World while you like, but you can't

leave, UNDERSTOOD!" He bellowed, unhappily. Timpani and Trixie just looked at him, saying, "Ok?" They, then, decided to just explore with their clothes, since they

decided it wasn't a good idea to wear the clothing. "I don't think it would be wise to wear their clothes," Trixie muttered. Timpani agreed. It's been a long day, and all

she wanted was to cuddle with... Who? Why couldn't she remember anything! Sighing, she walked into Downtown Fairy.

The same colors like purple, pink, or blue houses guarded the streets. There were boutiques, restaurants, and many more stores. "Well, this is lively," Timpani

commented. She was still in the downs, and Trixie noticed. "You ok?" She asked. "Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine." She said, quickly. Trixie knew she was lying, but decided on

not pressuring it. They decided to explore the land. "Cupids house, The Tooth Fairy's House, there are all types of fairies," Trixie exclaimed. Timpani had to agree, she

familiarized herself with all types of fairy-tales, including these fairies. "Yes, there are a lot of fairies." She said, agreeing. It wasn't really a huge shock when she saw

a fairy since she figured that something would be different. Timmy ran up to them, panting. "Guys! I'm so sorry!" He said while gasping. The two fairies following

behind them. "Oh, it's fine Timmy, it's actually kinda like a break," Trixie said. Timpani was going to say something when she noticed this complex. "Oh? What's that?"

Timpani asked. Wanda, the pink haired fairy, said, "That's the border between Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World." She explained. Timpani nodded, and was going to

hear more, when suddenly Cosmo said, "Isn't it Friday 13?" Timmy, Wanda just looked at him, and realized he was right, it was. "Hm? What's up with Friday 13th?"

Timpani asked, politely. Wanda said, "It's the day the anti-fairies are released. They're blue and spread bad luck everywhere." Timpani nodded, but wistfully. Blue-

skinned reminded her of Blumiere, and she still missed him. "I see." And she started heading over there, with Trixie. "Wait! It's dangerous." Timmy said. "I think I can

handle it, Timmy, wanna come?" Timpani asked. They went over to the prison and proceeded to look at the walls.

* * *

SORRY! I had an influx of ideas, and wasn't sure how I was going to write this story. I'm gonna try to implement a writing schedule, and start releasing chapters on Sundays. This chapter is longer too, so... Please by happy?

Thanks for reading still! (:


	3. Introductions in the dark

I am using some hard words in this story, here are what they are

Sclera - the white part of the eye

Pupil - The black round circle in your eye

* * *

 **BLUMIERE**

"Ugh." Blumiere groaned. He felt different.

He felt very light and wasn't sure why. He finally woke up, and realized he was floating, pretty high too!

He still didn't have legs, but still had the fog that made him look like a ghost. He was wearing smaller clothes too! He wore some sort of coat or suit, but it was blue. He had cufflinks on, and his monocle was still on. His skin was still blue, but it looked a lot more light. He felt his face and realized he had fangs. He, also, was wearing his signature top hat, though it looked way smaller now. His eyes were sky blue. Plus, he had bat wings!

" _Where am I?"_ He thought. He tried to remember, but his mind felt blank. Deciding to not dwell on his memory-loss, he looked around his surroundings.

It was a very intimidating place. The sky was red, the floor was gray clouds, and there was this sort of rainbow bridge that the color Purple but with different variations. Across the bridge was a castle, it looked evil. But, he saw that said "ANTI-FAIRY WORLD."

Blumiere looked confused even more, " _This doesn't resemble something from a different dimension, where am I?"_ He thought. He walked, or floated, across the bridge and proceeded to enter the castle.

 **ANTI-COSMO**

"It appears there is a new human in Fairy World." An English voice spoke.

It was a blue-skinned anti-fairy, he wore a transparent monocle and a coat. He also wore a blue bowler and had bat wings. He had fangs and green eyes. His hair was blue, and he looked sinister.

He was talking to himself. He sighed, it's been a while since he had made an attempt on spreading bad luck, but he had been thwarted by Timmy Turner, so many times. He liked that boy, he was a bad-luck buffet, and he made it his personal goal to become Timmy's god-child.

He sighed again, his wife was sleeping, and he was formulating plans in his head.

"Sire! An unfamiliar anti-fairy has entered the castle." A servant anti-fairy said. Anti-Cosmo simply glanced at him, and asked him, "Take me to him." The servant nodded, and Anti-Cosmo reached the entrance. He saw an Anti-Fairy, but he looked unfamiliar.

He wore elegant clothes, a pretty dapper top hat, and bore an expression of confusion. " _Who is he, he's not from the castle, but he doesn't look like he lives in town."_ He thought. He proceeded over to the confused fairy and stopped wide-eyed at the sight. He didn't have legs but had some sort of fog as a replacement. His eyes were blue, but it was completely blue. Like, he didn't have a white Sclera or a black pupil.

"Who are you," Anti-Cosmo demanded. He was still antsy from the night and was annoyed that somebody was trespassing the castle. The no-legged Anti-Fairy spoke, although confused "I am Blumiere, and you are?" He said.

Anti-Cosmo was shocked, he was the leader of the blue-skinned fairies, how did somebody not know who he was? "I am Anti-Cosmo, the leader of the fairies, but you should know that, correct?" He replied, sarcastically.

"Blumiere" looked sheepish, and said, "Oh! I'm sorry, sir." He apologized, hastily. Anti-Cosmo smirked at this, " _He may be useful though, I'm going to take him on that stealth mission that I was planning on doing with Clarice."_ He thought. "Stay! For entering, I will need your participation in something." He ordered, in which "Blumiere" nodded.

 **BLUMIERE**

" _Wow, he's like the nicer version of dear old dad."_ He thought, begrudgingly. All of a sudden, he followed the servant who took him into a room, a pretty quaint one at that. "Thank you," Blumiere said, to which the servant looked at him, surprised. He muttered, "Your welcome." And closed the door.

Everything was blue still, though there was a bit of white. "White." He whispered. It seemed so familiar, and he couldn't help but feel… Love-struck.

He woke up. He got ready, by looking at the mirror. There wasn't much to change in appearance, so he decided to check his fangs.

He opened the door, and the servant saw him and smiled. "Master has requested your presence at the gateway. It's Friday the 13th!" The Anti-Fairy squealed. This didn't seem like the quiet servant he assumed he was, but he didn't mind.

The servant immediately started floating over to the gateway, but he was fast. It actually started to become quite a morning exercise for Blumiere. They eventually reached this sort of transparent glass wall.

There were crowds of Anti-Fairies, looking anxious. Anti-Cosmo, seeing Blumiere, floated over to him. "Good morning, Blumiere, how were our lodgings?" He replied, clearly hiding the excitement in his tone. Blumiere smiled, "It was pleasant, but why the excitement?" He asked. Anti-Cosmo looked shocked, and exclaimed, "It is Friday the 13th, a day where we can finally use our bad-luck specialties on Earth."

Blumiere nodded, although he was even more confused. Anti-Cosmo then grabbed his hand and led him to the barrier. All the Anti-Fairies gasped at his fog, but it was quickly replaced with the excitement of the day. "Friends! Our day has arrived! Let us beat the fairies, now!" He chanted. Everybody followed suit, while Blumiere stayed silent.

The glass door finally opened, and the blue-skinned crowd entered. There was another glass wall, but this time, he saw pink clouds, purple buildings, and some floating… Humans? They were peach-skinned, but they had the same body structure as the Anti-Fairies, and had a variety of hair colors, from pink to green.

Blumiere scanned the crowd and noticed the hostility and tension in the atmosphere.

But, after scanning the crowd, he noticed there was this human wearing a green shirt, black jeans, black boots, and had brown hair. She had green eyes and looked beautiful. He couldn't help but feel something about her. Something odd.

Something familiar.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews never realized the format might be hard to read. Something small can mean so much, so please review for any concerns, questions, or suggestions.

Thanks! And have a good Sunday!


	4. Bounding through time

**Timpani**

He looks familiar, his blue hair reminded her of something, but she couldn't recall. His eyes stared at me directly, with a nostalgic look. " _It might be a good idea to keep this to myself."_ Timpani thought. She found herself walking towards him, she didn't know why but all she knew was that he was somebody that she loved to her core.

 **Timmy**

Trixie nudged my shoulder. "Who are they?" She questioned. Wanda answered, "Anti-fairies, they love spreading bad luck, and are the complete opposite of fairies." Cosmo said, "Ya, and my hot-dog is gone." He said, bemused.

Wanda smacked her forehead, while Trixie gave him a blank look. Timmy was about to comment, when Jorgen shouted, "What type of anti-fairy is that?", "Huh?" Timmy breathed when he looked at Jorgens direction.

He saw an anti-fairy, but instead of those short blue legs, all fairies & anti-faires had it was blue mist. Even Wanda, who normally had the answer for everything, looked bewildered. The anti-fairy was focused on Timpani, and Timpani was focused on the anti-fairy. He decided to ignore this, " _Maybe she's just surprised."_ He thought until she and the anti-fairy started walking towards each other.

 **Trixie**

It was like that scene from "Beauty and the Beast" where Belle and the Beast walked to each other then descended down the stairs to dance. Timpani walked with poise, and the anti-fairy floated to her in elegance. They both stared at each other, dream-like.

"Hey, human, what do you think you're doing!" An anti-fairy shouted, he looked like Cosmo but was evil-like. But the focus wasn't on him, as everybody was staring at the two when suddenly. The glass shattered. And the anti-fairies that were supposed to "rush" out were looking at the anti-Cosmo for orders. Although, he looked unsure, and seemed to know what was going on.

" _Is there something that those two are doing that even the anti-fairies are tense about."_ All of a sudden, Jorgen lifted his wand and Timmy shouted "Don't! She doesn't know!" Jorgen then used magic to try to stop her, but it didn't work. Jorgen tensed, and said "FIRE!"

 **Blumiere**

She looks so graceful, and that familiar moment was ruined by the huge fairy's command. All of a sudden, beams of yellow light shot point-like at out direction. To some, it may look majestic, but at the moment, it was terrifying. That normally docile yellow-light shown to be pure looked like a dart on the course to a bullseye. Except this was a shiny gold death beam.

A normal person would back off, yet we still kept going on. My head hurt, but I still continued to get closer to the human, to Timpani. "Timpani?" He whispered. The human, no Timpani, smiled with tears in her eyes as she started running to me. I felt all my memories return as we embrace.

And then, the very thing we hoped we escaped from had returned. Being told our love wasn't right.

 **Timmy**

What was that lesson Mr. Crocker taught us again? Besides his fairy rants. The standards of love. Timmy always thought that lesson was pointless, he never understood why his crazy teacher was so passionate about the rules of love. Now, he understood why.

"To love somebody and for them to love you back is a blessing, but it's not always meant to be. Fairy tales are there to help divert us from a cold hard truth, there will always be people who recoil."He never understood what he meant by that, but now he did when he saw the fairies and anti-fairies recoil in disgust.

Trixie was agape, but whispered to Tommy's ear, "Why is everybody so annoyed by this." Timmy sighed, pride can do a lot for a person's judgment.

 **?**

The figure floated around, his cape flowing with him while he floated around the castle. Servants running around attending to the needs of the residents and cleanliness of the castle. The mood was as somber as usual, ever since Blumiere disappeared. The figure sighed, wishing he gave that human and his son a chance. But alas, pride and revenge were always easy options.

"Do you regret what you did?" Someone called. The figure was suddenly alert and turned to find somebody floating whilst looking at him. He couldn't tell who he was. "I can take back that moment you lost him, you know." It said. The figure shouted, "Lies! What I did is something I must carry with me for the rest of my life." He shouted, regretfully. The servants and some of the residents noticed the confrontation. Guards started rushing to the fight.

"Not Blumiere, Karkiden and your wife, Vivianna They were the reason you did what you did anyway." It said.

The figure froze in silence, and it was like the castle was muted by the click of a button, everything was still.


	5. Sorry, but not sorry

I'm going to try to do this. I will flipping finish this fanfiction if its the last thing I do.

* * *

 **?**

" _It's time for the plan to commence_ _."_ Someone thought.

They had a robe on, a grey one. Their face was indiscernible, due to the eye mask they had on. All of a sudden, they were in Fairy World right in the middle of the yellow light beams. They pushed the couple out of the way and absorbed the light.

The fairies could only look in shock, as the couple looked in horror. It wasn't too bad though, it was light.

 **Timpani**

It was like time stopped when those beams were fired. Everybody was still, some in shock; others in horror, as they saw the light being absorbed into our saviors. Timpani hugged Blumiere tightly, with Blumiere helping Timpani up.

The light disappeared, and the figure was floating looking perfectly fine. "What the-" Jorgen began to mutter when he collapsed and started to snore very loudly. This was happening to all the fairies, and the anti-fairies were just looking at the whole scene unfold. Timpani could see the confusion, and hesitance in their faces. The figure stopped looking and turned to Blumiere and me.

"Thank you." Blumiere had said, gratefully. His anti-fairy face earnest with gratitude. Timpani, still in shock, snapped out of it and quickly said, "Yes! Thank y-." Before suddenly collapsing on Blumiere's arm. She didn't know why, but that figure looked very familiar. "Timpani! What's the matter!?" Blumiere said.

 _Everything is a problem, but thanks for the cottage._

"Who said that!" Timmy called. The figure then glanced at Trixie and shot a light beam at her. Timmy pushed her, and he ended up taking the blow. There was blood, screams, and something else. But Timpani couldn't think, as she collapsed out of exhaustion.

 **Trixie**

"NO!" Trixie screamed, in fear. She collapsed down, looking over Timmy. His pink shirt now had a circle of red in the middle, and he looked like he was having trouble breathing. Trixie was in shock, as she kept on shaking him. "HELP HIM!" She called out. The anti-fairies watching were still behind the barrier, but most of them were unsure about what to do.

Timpani was on the ghost anti-fairy's arm, and he looked in shock. "How could you do that!" He called out. The fairy that looked like Cosmo, looked furious. " _I thought they liked bad things."_ Trixie thought. The figure just shook their head to the side and snapped their fingers.

 **Timmy**

He wasn't sure what happened, but he remembered pushing Trixie out of the way of something.

He remembered feeling intense pain and fainting. He woke up, but he wasn't in Fairy World anymore. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't even know if this was somewhere.

Everything was white, there wasn't anything but white that can be seen. He started to walk, but he didn't see anything but white. He didn't even know if he was walking.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" He called out. Nothing but an echo was heard. "Trixie!" He called out, but still nothing. All of a sudden, he heard something. A voice, it was a woman. It wasn't anybody he heard before, but there wasn't anything for miles. So he just walked towards the voice.

 _You are destined to be all_

"What?" Timmy whispered. Seems like she was singing.

 _Thou will keep on trying, and one will succeed._

 _Join the perfection that we are._

 _Lose all sense of feeling, and embrace a new identity._

" _What a weird melody."_ Timmy thought. He still saw white, and couldn't see anything. It was like his vision turned white when he finally saw color. Running towards the color, he saw a temple. It was white and black. He tried to get closer, but something grabbed his arm.

"Wha-?!" He tried to say, before suddenly feeling very faint.

Where was everybody?

Why wasn't anybody here for him?

Where is Wanda?

or Trixie?

Cosmo?

Who were they?

 **?**

It's time for everything to turn white. His father and a part of the soul is collected. " _Sorry, but not sorry."_ The figure thought, holding what appears as a pure heart. It looked more benevolent though and had a yellowish hue to it. There was an outline around it and radiated a bright light. The figure walked away, as Timmy just lay there. His face was impassive, eyes now a dull ocean-blue.


	6. Segment done, but the entire story isn't

My new story will follow up on this. Thanks for reading up on this.


End file.
